


All We Do Is Think About The Feelings That We Hide

by TheForgottenDreams



Series: I Said 'I Love You' [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, Pining Enjolras, Road Trips, Song writing, polaroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenDreams/pseuds/TheForgottenDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you miss them?” Grantaire asked, “We’ve been gone almost two weeks.” </p><p>“I haven’t really noticed.” Enjolras replied, closing the notebook, with Grantaire he was always distracted and yes, that was probably unhealthy but it was also very addictive and he didn’t want it to end.  </p><p>“I know for one Courfeyrac will be very hurt if you tell him that.” Grantaire mock gasped. </p><p>“He’ll get over it.” Enjolras shrugged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Do Is Think About The Feelings That We Hide

“Revenge time.” 

Enjolras grinned wickedly as he pointed the camera at Grantaire, looking through the lens as the brunet glanced at him, hands on the steering wheel and confusion on his face, making his eyebrows crinkle together briefly before his mind caught, before he turned his head, attention back on the motorway. They’d switched when Enjolras needed a break, took some photos of the view they’d paused at, eaten lunch, chatted, drove away. The sunlight streamed into the car, through the sunroof and windows. In the background a CD played, a mix of songs they’d put together for their road trip. 

Enjolras pressed the shutter button, the camera capturing Grantaire as he concentrated on driving. The relaxed way his sat, the slight curl of his lips as his eyes focused on the road, his hair tousled from the slightly open window. Grantaire was more relaxed away from the city, he laughed more, smiled almost all the time, tranquil, happy, beautiful. 

And there it was, Enjolras felt himself smile as the photo fell onto his lap, a beautiful picture of a beautiful man. He rolled his eyes at himself, at his infatuation. But no matter how much he mocked it, he knew, had known from the moment Grantaire had butted into his conversation, had heard his voice as he shut down his arguments, eloquently despite the beer in his hand, had argued into the night over the phone with him, laughing to the stranger he’d met the afternoon before. 

Then later, the way he interacted with Enjolras’ friends, listening to them all, asking them questions and answering theirs, introducing his friends, making sure there were no problems. The way he acted around them all, joking and laughing, free with his touches and his affection. It had warmed Enjolras’ heart as he saw Grantaire hugging Éponine – a feat that took Enjolras, himself months to get to. And then the times they’d spent together, watching movies, listening to music, debating, getting lunch, posing for a drawing. Whatever they did, Enjolras loved it. He was aware it was a problem. 

He liked Grantaire’s face, oddly put together, but the end result worked, making something quite beautiful. The crooked nose, odd eyes, curls as thick as his own, tanned skin, dark hair, muscular but short, hidden under hoodies and skinny jeans. Now Grantaire wore a green t-shirt and denim knee-lengths, his legs working the pedals as they drove along. He liked the little sigh-yawn hybrid Grantaire made when he slept, the kind of a snore but not, the way he clung onto the blond as he dreamed away and Enjolras stayed awake, memorising how the brunet felt hugging onto him, the feel of his hair across his skin, his breath on his neck, the way he looked in the morning, bedhead, bad breath and all. 

Enjolras turned to look out of the window, hiding his face, the expression he knew would be ridiculous. Eyes on the scenery that blurred past them, hands getting clammy, heart beating faster – like Marius the fucking cliché Pontmercy, he grimaced internally. He’d met Marius a few times and that had been enough to decide he was a personification of every cheesy hallmark card ever, not that he wasn’t kind or sweet. Just that Enjolras wasn’t a fan of being sentimental or a cliché. 

“Touché 'Jolras, touché.” Grantaire smiled, then added with a self-depreciating tone, “Was it an okay one? I didn’t break it?”

“It was a great one.” Enjolras replied, putting the photo in the little notebook. “It’s definitely going in here.”

The notebook had been made by Cosette, the cover had once been juice cartons, but were now sewn together, flattened and cleaned – Enjolras appreciated the recycling, he told her that when Grantaire rang her to thank her on their first night away. The notebook’s purpose was so they could document their inspiration as well as their activities, sort of an inspiring scrapbook of memories as Jehan had put it, their song writing book.

“I bet it’s horrible, I’m not photogenic.” Grantaire teased, Enjolras snorted knowing it was far from true, in every photo Grantaire looked beautiful. Maybe he was biased. “You’re just too polite to say so.”

“Bullshit.” Enjolras replied with a smile aimed in Grantaire’s direction “We both know I don’t lie. It’s a nice photo, very Instagram aesthetic.” 

“Bahorel’ll love it then.” Grantaire drawled, there was nothing Bahorel loved more than a good aesthetic Instagram account. He ran several much to his fans’ delight 

“We’ve got a lot of photos, they’ll all love it, especially Cosette.” Enjolras smiled, flipping through the pages of the book, smiling at their photos and comments, quotes, song ideas written, Grantaire’s occasional napkin doodles, receipts of things they’d bought, places they’d been. 

“Do you miss them?” Grantaire asked, “We’ve been gone almost two weeks.” 

“I haven’t really noticed.” Enjolras replied, closing the notebook, with Grantaire he was always distracted and yes, that was probably unhealthy but it was also very addictive and he didn’t want it to end. 

“I know for one Courfeyrac will be very hurt if you tell him that.” Grantaire mock gasped. 

“He’ll get over it.” Enjolras shrugged. 

“We’re like a day’s drive away. If you want to go back?” Grantaire suggested, voice hesitant and eyes ever more so as he glanced over at Enjolras. 

“Can we go back tomorrow?” Enjolras asked, biting his bottom lip and eyeing Grantaire wearily. Another day spent laughing with the brunet appeal as did a night, either sharing a double, watching as the brunet slept when he couldn’t. It might be weird or creepy, but Enjolras didn’t care, no one needed to know.

“I was hoping you’d ask that.” Grantaire beamed, eye crinkling as he grinned over at him

And Enjolras had to look away, because if he didn’t he’d end up kissing Grantaire. And that would be bad. 

Very bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Dive by Halsey - if they're in Grantaire's POV then it'll be a The 1975 song and if it's Enjy's it'll be Halsey. All I can say is that this song is very E/R
> 
> Sorry it's been so long for an update - I started listening to In The Heights and had to write an AU, plus collage work. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
